The present disclosure herein relates to a capsule endoscope, and more particularly, to a preamble generator and a line sync generator of a capsule endoscope transmitter.
The present disclosure herein relates to a capsule endoscope, and more particularly, to a line sync processor of a capsule endoscope receiver.
The present disclosure herein relates to a capsule endoscope, and more particularly, to a human body communication method using a capsule endoscope transmitter and a capsule endoscope receiver.
A capsule endoscope captures the internal organs of a human body and delivers the captured image to the outside. For this purpose, there is a demand for a transmission device for transmitting a captured image to the outside of a human body and a reception device for receiving the transmitted data. As a method of performing such communication, there are a method using a radio frequency (RF) and a method using human body communication.
When an image captured by a capsule endoscope is transmitted to the outside of a human body using human body communication, it is very important to find a position (e.g., a stomach, a back, a side, etc.) of a human body through which the captured image is efficiently transmitted. That is, it is very important to select a pair of optimal reception electrodes among a plurality of reception electrodes for receiving a captured image. Therefore, control frames generated by a capsule endoscope may be transmitted to the outside of a human body before a captured image is transmitted.
On the other hand, the capsule endoscope may be constantly moved inside the human body, and this may affect a data frame including the captured image. Therefore, it is very important to reflect the influence of the constantly moving capsule endoscope to the data frame.